


MalO всего лишь хочет друга

by MaxBaik



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBaik/pseuds/MaxBaik
Summary: БЕСПЛАТНО! Больше никогда не придётся мириться с неуютным чувством одиночества. MalO - восхитительное интерактивное переживание, оно надолго захватит и заинтригует вас. Поучаствуйте в новомодном увлечении, которое стремительно становится новой заменой обществу. Помните, чем больше времени вы проводите с ним, тем больше будет MalO взаимодействовать с вами. Приятного общения!- Выдержка из архивного документа 1471-01
Relationships: SCP-1471-A (SCP Foundation)/Narrator
Kudos: 2





	MalO всего лишь хочет друга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MalO just wants a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489524) by [Chef_Rowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Rowl/pseuds/Chef_Rowl). 



Есть в мобильном телефоне что-то почти волшебное. Ну, то есть да, сегодня это самая обыденная технология, но ещё двадцать лет назад это было как что-то из научной фантастики. А сейчас весь мир у тебя на кончиках пальцев.

Вот только в этом мире есть очень много странного. Много того, что трудно или даже невозможно понять.

Например, Мало. Я вообще её не понимаю. Я даже не знаю, «она» ли это.

Видите ли, я наткнулся на одно приложение. Я сидел дома целых две недели из-за всего этого связанного с вирусом карантина, и мне было одиноко. Это приложение – кажется, оно так и называлось “Malo” – было похоже на какую-то замену приложений для знакомств. Я подумал, что это какая-то шутка, или одна из этих игр с виртуальными девушками. Но нет.

Вместо этого Мало присылала мне фотки. СМСками.

Причём странным было не то, что это приложение заполучило мой номер телефона. Всё-таки я скачал его с магазина приложений; оно же должно было для публикации пройти процедуру одобрения, и номер телефона привязан к магазину. Это всё нормально.

Странным было то, что я получал СМСки не с какого-нибудь номера. Ну, знаете, когда кто-то пишет вам в первый раз, и отображается только сотовый номер? Так вот, с Мало никакого номера не было. Будто она уже была в списке контактов на моём телефоне, вот только в списке её и не было.

К тому же, когда ты ставишь приложение, ты можешь его найти. Мало я не мог найти нигде на моём телефоне. Ни иконки, ни записи в истории загрузок… Я не смог ничего найти даже когда я подключил телефон к компьютеру и покопался в программных файлах.

И это фантомное приложение присылало мне фотографии Мало (мне так кажется). Фото были сделаны по всему городу: на тротуаре главной улицы, в торговом центре, в кампусе университета. Я получаю по фото каждые несколько часов, и на каждой есть Мало. Когда близко к камере, когда где-то на фоне.

Она… ну не знаю. На первый взгляд она похожа на фурри-гота, у которого слишком много лишних денег – понимаете, о чём я? Крупное, но стройное тело, покрытое длинной чёрной шерстью, хвост, опускающийся как раз ниже колен, и собачий череп на лице. А может быть, этот череп и _есть_ её лицо. Её глаза большие, пустые и серебристые, впадающие глубоко в глазницы черепа; такое чувство, будто она видит меня через картинку. Поначалу они были жуткими, но теперь мне кажется, что они очень красивые.

Нет, пугает меня не её облик. Пугает то, что она меня преследует.

Видите ли, сначала я подумал, что у этого приложения был такой прикол, типа оно считывало данные с GPS моего телефона, брало картинки с гугл-панорам ближайших популярных мест и фотошопило на них Мало. Но вскоре эти фото стали слишком точными, слишком _правильными_. Мало не выглядела прифотошопленной – свет слишком идеально играл на её гладкой шерсти, её тень была слишком сложной, чтобы быть пририсованной. А затем пошли фото и внутри помещений. Вчера я получил фото из моей аудитории английского языка, где она сидела на моём стуле и смотрела в окно, как это делаю я, когда лекции слишком затягиваются. Этим утром она была в моей любимой закусочной, держала меню и показывала на мой любимый сэндвич.

Это не какой-то прикол, такое нельзя сымитировать. Она знает, куда я хожу, и что мне нравится. И она была всё ближе и ближе.

Когда я впервые получил её, она была на тротуаре или в крупных общественных местах, куда ходят все. Но шли дни, и её фото приближались к моей повседневной жизни. Моя работа, моя закусочная, аудитории в моём университете. Сегодня днём я получил её селфи перед моим домом. Она показывала знак «пис» и стояла в милой позе, вот только эту милоту я совсем не замечал. Камера смотрела на окно моей спальни.

Только что пришла новая. Она сидит в моей машине, делая вид, будто она водит, несмотря на то, что машина прямо сейчас стоит перед домом. Ей, похоже, весело…

Ну типа да, очевидно, что мне страшно, но я сомневаюсь, что она злая. Есть же всякие истории о чудищах, которые преследуют и доводят своих жертв до ужаса, да? Но если бы она пыталась меня напугать, вряд ли бы она позировала на селфи как школьница или притворялась гонщицей в моей машине.

Может быть, она хочет дружить, просто не может прямо это выразить…

***

Я решил спустить это всё на тормозах, но что-то я об этом жалею.

Я продолжаю смотреть каждые новые фото, которые Мало мне присылает, и я начал видеть в них себя. Она то идёт за мной, когда я иду за почтой, то сидит на моей кровати, пока я за компьютером. Я оборачиваюсь сразу, как получаю фото, но её там нет.

Если честно, мне почти что хочется, чтобы она там была.

Мои нервы на пределе. Фото Мало становятся всё смелее и смелее. Последней был крупный план меня, сидящего за своим столом, и она делала мне рожки. Я чуть из шкуры не выскочил, когда это увидел. А теперь мне кажется, будто я вижу её краем глаза. Хотя, очевидно, когда я оборачиваюсь посмотреть, её там нет. Если бы была, то я хотя бы не чувствовал, будто схожу с ума.

Только вот я не могу заставить себя перестать смотреть эти фото. То ли это нездоровое любопытство, то ли одиночество, то ли самообман, но она начинает мне нравиться. Я и правда уже с нетерпением жду следующей фотки.

***

Этим утром я изрядно перепугался. Я проснулся с фоткой, где Мало сидела на моей кровати и смотрела на меня, пока я спал. Я практически уже привык к такому, так что я не возражал. Она выглядела задумчивой, почти ласковой. Не знаю, наверное, я проецирую на этот собачий череп.

Но когда я вышел из душа, я, как всегда, пошёл к раковине, чтобы почистить зубы. Когда я посмотрел в зеркало, она стояла у меня за спиной.

Я завопил и грохнулся на пол. Она исчезла, но моё сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Мне пришлось приложить лёд к щеке, которой я врезался в плитку. Все остальные уже ушли на работу, так что я хотя бы не опозорился.

Получать сталкерящие фотки – это одно, но это уже совершенно новый уровень.

Когда я обедал спустя пару часов, мне пришла ещё одна фотка. Я настолько был на взводе, что знакомый _динь_ заставил меня вздрогнуть. Чуть не подавился хлопьями. Я уже почти решил не смотреть, но к этому моменту мне казалось, что это какая-то обязанность. Назвался груздем – полезай в кузовок, да?

Камера была снаружи, за окном кухни, и смотрела на меня, сидящего за стойкой с ложкой во рту. Мало стояла у меня за спиной, склонившись через моё плечо и заглядывая в тарелку с хлопьями. Я взглянул на окно и смог разглядеть в нём отражение Мало. Она тоже подняла голову, встретилась со мной взглядом и застенчиво помахала рукой. Я развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но её там не было. Когда я снова повернулся к окну, её отражение тоже пропало.

Даже не знаю, что хуже. То, что это… существо преследует меня, или то, что я реально надеюсь увидеть её вживую.

***

На следующее утро она снова была в зеркале ванной. Я вздрогнул, когда она появилась, но, по крайней мере, я уже не падал.

– Эм… привет, Мало, – сказал я.

Её уши встали торчком на макушке её собачьей головы, и она завиляла хвостом, и это было очень мило. Она помахала рукой в ответ и открыла рот, но не издала ни звука. Она закрыла его и нервно сложила руки у груди.

– Ты меня вчера очень напугала, – я говорил медленно, отчаянно пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. Мысли крутились в моей голове, пытаясь осмыслить эту бредовую ситуацию.

Мало сложила вместе ладони, выставив их перед собой, и склонила голову, прося прощения. Я понял, что она не могла нормально разговаривать, и всё, что она могла, это жестикулировать. Я мысленно дал себе подзатыльника за то, что ни разу не посетил те курсы языка жестов.

– Я пойду одеваться. Не подглядывать, ладно? – сказал я, медленно двинувшись в свою комнату. Мало кивнула и прикрыла рот рукой, будто она хихикала надо мной.

Если честно, я не знаю, зачем я разговаривал с ней как с дёрганым врагом из фильмов про войну. Она не делала ничего особо угрожающего… ну, за исключением всего это преследования, конечно. Я просто пытался подавить свой страх.

К этому моменту я взял себя в руки. Мои предположения были верны… ну или в основном верны.

Она весь день следовала за мной по дому. Появлялась в зеркалах и других отражающих поверхностях и на краю моего поля зрения. Она ни разу не показывала, будто хочет навредить мне или даже испугать. Наоборот, складывалось впечатление, будто ей так же одиноко, как и мне. Так что мы просто… общались.

Я взял запасное ручное зеркальце из маминой спальни и поставил его на своём столе. В нём я видел, как Мало сидела на моей кровати у меня за спиной, пока я работал за компьютером. Я что-нибудь ей говорил, и она в ответ жестикулировала. Иногда она показывала на экран, и я объяснял, что я в этот момент делал. Она внимательно слушала, слегка приоткрыв рот, любую скучную фигню, которую я ей говорил. Это было… если честно, довольно приятно.

Спустя несколько часов работы я потянулся и спросил у Мало, не хотела бы она чего-нибудь с кухни. Она наклонила голову набок, смотря на меня с усмешкой. Я покачал головой:

– Прости, забыл, что ты, типа, не совсем здесь. Я пошёл попить, и просто захотелось предложить.

Она хихикнула, а потом показала два пальца.

– Ты хочешь то же, что и у меня?

Она кивнула.

– Ладненько, один стакан ледяной воды на подходе.

Когда я возвращался с кухни со стаканом в каждой руке, я осознал, насколько странным обернулся этот день.

Ставя её стакан на прикроватный столик, я заметил что-то краем глаза. Она мне хлопала, правда, я без понятия, сарказм это был или нет.

– Не паясничай, я ради этой воды аж на кухню ходил, – усмехнулся я, садясь обратно за стол. – Ты меня вообще благодарить должна!

Я увидел в зеркале, как она встала с привычного места на моей кровати и низко поклонилась.

– Ой, ну не надо, я стесняюсь, – сказал я, и мы оба захихикали.

Следующие четыре часа прошли в таком же ключе – за болтовнёй и жестикуляцией, пока я работал.

Важная – для меня, по крайней мере – деталь в том, что картинки так и не прекращали приходить. Даже несмотря на то, что Мало сидела прямо за моей спиной, она всё равно присылала мне по фотке каждые пару часов. Я оборачивался, когда они приходили, чтобы посмотреть, не останется ли она на прежнем месте, но тщетно. Она как будто исчезала каждый раз, когда я смотрел туда, где она должна была быть.

Например, в какой-то момент она встала и вышла из комнаты. Я видел краем глаза, как она уходила, но когда она вернулась через несколько минут, я машинально повернулся, и там уже никого не было. Это расстраивало.

А вот картинки были милыми. В основном она стояла рядом и творила всякие глупости у меня за спиной, пока я оставался в неведении.

Одну фотку я даже сохранил на телефон. Она пришла в тот момент, когда я откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы дать глазам немного отдохнуть. Мало сидела у меня на коленях, свернувшись в клубок, устроив голову у меня под подбородком. Так-то она была метра два с гаком в высоту, но тут она выглядела такой маленькой и уютной…

Когда мне это пришло, я посмотрел на неё в зеркало, где она сидела как ни в чём не бывало.

– Эй, Мало, – начал я, показав телефон. – Ты что, сейчас…?

Она подняла руку к груди и открыла рот, как бы говоря: «Возмутительно!»

– А знаешь, мне эта фотка нравится, – я посмотрел на телефон и сохранил картинку. – Ты тут очень милая. Не, ты и так всё время милая! – поспешно добавил я.

Мало прикрыла лицо и… покраснела? Может ли лицо-череп краснеть? Я точно видел, как оно порозовело.

Когда я закончил с работой, я пошёл относить гору посуды, постепенно собравшуюся на моём столе, на кухню. Когда я взял стакан Мало, он был пуст. Я в лёгком недоумении уставился на него. Я видел краем глаза, как она наблюдала за мной.

– Эй, а я не знал, что ты и вправду можешь пить.

Она пожала плечами, преувеличивая движение, чтобы я мог легко понять, не поворачиваясь к ней.

– Тебе нужно есть и пить?

Она покачала головой.

– А ты можешь? Хочешь?

Она секунду подумала, затем энергично кивнула.

– Я сейчас буду готовить ужин, оставлю и тебе.

По пути на кухню я мог поклясться, что я слышал её шаги у меня за спиной.

***

Ужин был простым, но вкусным (макароны с сыром и сосисками), и, как я и обещал, я оставил тарелку с ложкой для Мало, а сам сел ужинать на диван. Я поставил сериал, который давно уже хотел догнать, и принялся коротать остаток дня.

Мой телефон _динь_ кнул, и я взял его, увидев новое сообщение от Мало. Мне показалось это странным, потому что с последнего прошло меньше времени, чем обычно.

На фото было видно, как я стоял у плиты и готовил ужин. И как Мало, стоя рядом, наклонилась ко мне и коснулась мордочкой до моей щеки, будто целуя. Я уставился на эту фотку поражённый, не зная, что думать.

Я почувствовал, как у меня покраснели щёки.

– Эй… Мало? А ты, эээ…

Я выглянул из-за спинки дивана, посмотрев в сторону кухни, и увидел, как Мало, сидя за стойкой, неряшливо ела макароны. Я увидел её! Напрямую, своими глазами, не через зеркало.

Она подняла голову и застенчиво помахала рукой.

Я машинально помахал в ответ, слишком удивлённый.

– И… и как, вкусно? – спросил я тупо.

Она довольно кивнула, показав мне большой палец.

– А, клёво, рад, что понравилось, – я заставил себя улыбнуться ей, и затем уселся обратно, задумавшись.

Ну, то есть да, я втайне хотел наступления этого момента, но это всё равно застало меня врасплох. Если честно, я ожидал, что она так и останется в отражениях до… ну, пока она будет тут, насколько долго бы это ни было. Как я мог не удивиться, увидев её своими глазами? Я так не пугался с того момента, когда она только появилась в зеркале в ванной.

Вскоре я успокоился. Я снова выглянул из-за спинки, и она всё ещё сидела на кухне, слизывая с тарелки остатки сырного соуса. Я встал и подошёл к ней.

– Привет, – сказал я как дебил, как дебил, который не общался с ней уже целый день.

Она посмотрела на меня с оранжевой от соуса мордочкой и широко улыбнулась. Она всё ещё не издавала ни звука, даже слизывая остатки сыра с голых зубов.

– Дай-ка я тут уберу, – сказал я и протянул руку, чтобы вытереть кончик её носа рукавом свитера.

В тот самый момент, когда я должен был её коснуться, она исчезла.

– Всё ещё стесняешься? – спросил я у пустой кухни, оглядываясь в поисках отражений, но я так и не видел её до конца вечера. Даже фото перестали приходить.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я перевернулся в кровати и внезапно почувствовал, как меня что-то щекочет. Я поднял одеяло и увидел, что эта часть кровати усеяна чёрными волосками.

– Мало? – позвал я вслух, и снова без ответа. Я взял телефон, надеясь на новую фотку от неё.

Мне пришло пять. Все они были похожи, хотя очевидно сделаны в разные моменты времени.

На первой был я на диване, когда я смотрел вчера вечером нетфликс. Я лежал на боку, положив голову на подлокотник. Мало стояла за диваном, облокотившись о спинку и протянув руку, поглаживая мою щёку. Следующая снова была с диваном, но на этот раз Мало лежала за мной, обхватив рукой мою грудь.

Третья была немного нелепой. Я чистил зубы с усталым выражением лица, совершенно не замечая Мало, которая крепко меня обнимала, закрыв глаза и прижавшись мордочкой к моей макушке.

На последних двух мы были вместе на кровати. На первой она сидела у изножья кровати и смотрела на меня. Затем она залезла под одеяло и уснула со мной, почти касаясь моего лба своим.

Меня ударила такая сильная волна нежности, что мне пришлось отвернуться от экрана. Я знаю, что это странно звучит, но в этот момент я почувствовал себя более любимым, чем я когда-либо чувствовал на моей памяти.

Когда я поднял голову, Мало стояла посреди комнаты. Она нервно гладила свои руки, и застенчиво смотрела в сторону. Её уши дёрнули, когда я сел на кровати.

– Доброе утро, Мало.

Она наконец посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась.

– Хочешь… хочешь ещё пообниматься? У меня сегодня не так уж и много работы, – спросил я, приподняв одеяло.

Она немного помедлила, а затем медленно залезла ко мне на кровать. Она была такая мягкая и мохнатая. Я уткнулся лицом в её шерсть под подбородком, счастливый от того, что мог наконец-то её коснуться. Её сильные руки обхватили меня за пояс и нежно прижали к ней. Кажется, я мог слышать её мурчание.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, вам понравился как сам рассказ, так и перевод.
> 
> MalO заслуживает больше любви!
> 
> Перевод описания приложения принадлежит Gene R: scpfoundation.net/scp-1471


End file.
